1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective cup, more particularly to a protective cup having a cup-shaped main body having an upper segment and a lower segment with a wall thickness less than that of the upper segment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective cups have been used by athletes to protect the genital area of the wearer. Hence, the protective cup is required to be sufficiently rigid to retain its shape to provide the protection. However, the high rigidity of the protective cup can restrict movement of the wearer and result in discomfort for the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,285 discloses a protective cup that includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The lower portion is substantially solid, while the upper portion is formed with a plurality of slots for reducing the weight of the protective cup and increasing the flexibility and the ventilation of the protective cup. As such, the protective cup can alleviate the aforesaid drawbacks of restricting movement and causing discomfort to the wearer.